Beauty and the beast
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Everyone knows the classic movie beauty and the beast what if GROJBAND was in the movie beauty and the beast sucky summary anyway read it :) Characters: Laney as bella Corey as beast The clock as kin Candle as Kon
1. Prologue

WAS UP PEPS ITS NIGHTMARELOVER13 OVER HERE WELL I WAS WATCHING MY FAV MOVIE BEAUTY AND THE BEAST I LOVE THAT MOVIE,I THOUGHT WHY NOT Write BEAUTY AND THE BEAST BUT GROJBAND VERSIONS SO ENJOY \(^_^)/

**Prologue:**

NARRATOR: Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

WELL THIS WAS JUST A PROLOGUE ANYWAY REVIEW


	2. Bonjour

IM BACK AND I FORGOT TO DO A DISCLAIMER SO I DON'T NOT OWN GROJBAND OR BEAUTY AND THE BEAST

It was a nice afternoon at Peacevile village there was one girl name laney she was one Beautiful girl but she didn't bother with her looks she rather read a book then fix her looks

"bye father I'm going to the library"

Laney then walks out her house

Laney:Little town, it's a quiet village

Every day like the one before

Little town full of little people

Waking up to say...

Townsfolk:Bonjour,Bonjour,

Bonjour

Bonjour

Laney:There goes the baker with his tray, like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Every morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial town

Baker:

Good morning, laney

Laney:good morning mons

Baker:where are you off to?

Laney:the bookshop, I just finished the most wonderful story

about a beanstalk, and an ogre, and a-

Baker: that's nice. MARIE the baguettes, hurry up

Ladies:

look, there she goes

the girl is strange, no question

dazed and distracted, can't you tell?

Lady: never part of any crowd

Barber: cause her head's up on some cloud

Townsfolk: no denying she's a funny girl, that laney

Man 1: bonjour

Woman 1: good day

Man 1: how is your family?

Woman 2: bonjour

Man 2: good day

Woman 2: how is your wife?

Woman 3: I need...six eggs

Man 3: that's too expensive!

Laney: there must be more than this provincial life!

Man: ah, Laney

Laney: Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed

Man: finished already?

Laney: oh I couldn't put it down. have ya got anythin' new?

Man: (chuckle) not since yesterday

Laney: that's alright. I'll borrowww, this one

Man: that one? but you've read it twice!

Laney: well it's my favorite: far off places,

daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!

Man: if you like it all that much it's yours!

Laney: but sir?!

Man: I insist!

Laney: well thank you, thank you very much!

Men:look, there she goes, that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well

Townsfolk:with a dreamy, far-off look and her nose stuck in a book

what a puzzle to the rest of us is Laney

Laney:ohhhhh...isn't this amazing? it's my favorite part because...you'll see here's where she meets Prince Charming

but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three

Woman: now it's no wonder that her name means "beauty"

her looks have got no parallel

Shopkeeper:but behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd

very different from the rest of us

Townsfolk:she's nothing like the rest of usyes, different from the rest of us is Laney

Mick:says wow you didn't miss a shot nick!

you're the greatest hunter in the whole world!

Nick:Nick Mallory know

Mick: no beast alive stands a chance against you, haha...and

no girl for that matter

Nick:it's true mick, and I've got my sight set on that one

Mick: t-the inventor's daughter!?

Nick: she's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry

Mick: but she's-

Nick : the most beautiful girl in town

Mick: I know-

Nick: that makes her the best! and don't I derseve the best?

Mick: well of couse, I mean ya do, but I (mumbling)

Nick: right from the moment when I met her, saw her

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

here in town it's only she

who's as beautiful as me

so I'm making plans to woo and marry Laney

Trina:look there he goes! isn't he dreamy?

m'sieur Nick! oh,he's so cute!

be still my heart! I'm hardly breathing!

he's such a tall, dark, strong, and hansome brute!

Man1:bonjour

Nick:pardon!

Man2:good day

Man3:mais oui!

Matron:you call this bacon?

Woman1:what lovley grapes!

Man4:some cheese...

Woman2:...ten yards!

Man4:...one pound..

Nick:`scuse me!

Cheese merchant:i'll get the knife

Nick:please let me through!

Woman1:this bread...

Man5:those fish...

Woman1:...it's stale

Man5:...they smell!

Baker: madame's mistaken!

Laney: there must be more than this provincial life!

Nick: just watch...I'm going to make Laney my wife!

Townsfolk:look there she goes...a girl who's strange but special

a most peculiar mademoiselle

it's a pity and a sin

she doesn't quite fit in

cause she really is a funny girl

a beauty but a funny girl

she really is a funny girl...that Laney!

"Hello,Laney" Nick said

" Bonjour Nick "

(Nick grabs the book from Laney)

Nick, may I have my book, please?

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Nick said

"Well, some people use their imaginations."

"Laney, it's about time you got your head out of those books-"

Nick tossing the book into the mud

"and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole town's talking about it." Nick said

Trina who is looking , and sigh.

Laney picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud

"It's not right for a woman to read-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking." Nick saids

"Nick, you are positively primeval."

Nick then Put his hand around her shoulders

"Why thank you, Laney. Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies."

" Maybe some other time." Laney said

" What's wrong with her?" Trina ask her friend missy

"She's crazy!" Missy said

" He's gorgeous!" Trina said

Laney tried to walk her way home but Nick kept getting in her way

"Please, Nick ,I can't I have to get home and help my father."

"Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he need all the help he can get!" Mick said whiling laughing

"Hahaha" both Nick and Mick laugh

"Don't you talk about my father that way!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!" Nick yelled at mick then clonk Mick

" My father's not crazy! He's a genius!" Laney yelled to Nick and Mick

*BOOOOM Nick and Mick continue laughing. laney rushes home and descends into the basement.

"Papa?"

"How on earth did that happen? Dog gonnit!" Mr penn yelled out

"Are you all right, Papa?" Laney ask her dad

"I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! " mr penn said with furious then kick his invented

"Ouch!" Mr penn yelled out

"Be careful papa" Laney said

"You always say that."

"I mean it, this time. I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work." Mr penn said with anger

" Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow" Laney said trying to cheer up her dad

"Hmmmph!"

" ...and become a world famous inventor!" Laney included

"You really believe that?"

"I always have.

" Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time. "

Mr Penn slide under his machine

"Hand me that dog-legged clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?" Mr penn said

"I got a new book ,Papa do you think I'm odd?" Laney question her father

"My daughter? Odd?

Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know, It's just I'm not sure I fit in here There's no one I can really talk to.

"What about that Nick ? He's a handsome fellow!"

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Papa, he's not for me!"

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us."

Mr Penn then comes out under his machine

"I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try." Mr penn said

Mr Penn pull the lever the machine start whirling chopping woods.

"It works!" Laney yelled out

" It does? It does!"

" papa You did it! You really did it!"

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl I'm off to the fair!"

Mr penn hook up his machine behind their horse Phillipe then goes on his horse whiling Mr Penn was fading away laney yelled out

" Good bye, Papa! Good luck!"

" Good bye laney, and take care while I'm gone!"

DID YOU LIKE IT HOPE YOU DID ANYWAY REVIEW :) \(^_^)/


End file.
